Dinobot vs Terrosaur
by Aquaformer
Summary: Two bots fight over a femme. warning: mild violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Fawn O'Rion is the creation of Fawnstarscream1 on DA, who also requested this fic. Fawn witnesses some of the mayhem her being a female can cause. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Little Fawn O'Rion was walking around the forested area in a prehistoric being of her choosing, which happened to be a raptor at the moment. She was enjoying running through the woods as it was not very often she was able to get out of the Maximals sight to jut run and have fun on her own. It was still just before dawn, when the strange planet that they were on was just waking up for the day. Birds were signing and little fawn was enjoying listening to all the sounds that surrounded her. She was curious about the earth that she was on.

And while Fawn was satisfying her curiosity, Terrorsaur flew over head, as he recognized the female. He had always had his optics on her, ever since she had started fighting with the Maximals. And on this day he was hoping that he could charm the femme into joining the Predicons. But little did Terrorsaur or even Fawn herself realize that she had been followed, as Dinobot, always worried about the smaller female, kept vigilant watch over her, even when she least expected it or wanted to.

And while Fawn went on her exploration adventure, Terrorsaur and Dinobot locked optics, this was not going to be pretty. Terrorsaur tried to div bomb at the raptor but Dinobot easily dodged it, and tried to take a bite out of one of Terrorsaur's wings, which actually trapped the giant robot in Dinobot's mouth. Dinobot thrashed his head around in order to damage the Predicon he now had hold of, but after being hit into the ground several times, Terrorsaur escaped and transformed to his robot bipedal form, which shocked Fawn, as she was not expecting a Predicon to find her, but she was equally surprised when Dinobot transformed and the stare before the fight began between the two.

"She will be mine" snarled Terrorsaur, grabbing his weapon and began shooting at the raptor.

"She will never belong to you or any of the Predicons, as she is a Maximal" Dinobot snarled his own retort, and flashing his sword that defied any real description except that it was sharp enough to cut through just about anything it can into contact with.

Dinobot easily deflected Terrorsaur's poorly aimed shots with the raptor's own shield. And as the two charged toward each other, Dinobot lunged with his sword, piercing and ripping a long gash and hole in the Predicon's chest. Fawn watched as the two beast bots battled over her. She was kind of sick of the male bravado that she, being female, brought out. But knowing that there was little she could do to change it, she merely watched, changing from her raptor form, back to her part human, part cat form. She was ready to fight and draw her own sword and weaponry if need be, but one quick look from Dinobot, and Fawn remained where she was.

Dinobot, momentarily distracted by telling Fawn to stay out of the fight, was soon tripped up and laying flat on his back, pinned by Terrorsaur, who though he had won and was surprised when Dinobot got up and rammed his sharp sword through the flying dinosaur's chassis several times, coming close but not quite getting into Terrorsaur's spark chamber.

The flying dinosaur bot soon left, bleeding energon and oil everywhere. Dinobot was not exactly unscathed, as laser blasts from the Predicon had hit Dinobot is several places leaving large gaping wounds, but they were not nearly as "bloody" as the wounds that Dinobot had left on Terrorsaur. And since the large and violent fight was over, Dinobot turned his attention to the human-like femme that was now standing next to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go out alone?" asked Dinobot to Fawn, who knew that while Dinobot was upset, could tell that there was a deeper reason why Dinobot had done what he had done.

"Oh, Dinobot, you know I could have handled that loser on my own" Fawn replied, thrusting her own sword toward a tree to show her toughness.

"I swear you get into more trouble sometimes than any of the other Maximals I know" retorted Dinobot, trying not to give away his own feelings for the lithe and beautiful female.

"Well, I can say one thing, I know for whatever trouble I intentionally or unintentionally get myself into, you will always be there to rescue me if I need it" replied Fawn, as she was picked up by Dinobot so that he could see her closer up.

And when Fawn got closer to Dinobot's face, she got ready to execute her little plan. Dinobot was suddenly shocked when Fawn kissed his cheek, and then jumped out of his hand, transforming into a raptor to challenge the raptor to chase after her. Dinobot, only frozen for a few seconds, soon took after the other raptor, and the two began to run quickly through the woods. Dinobot was surprised just how quick raptors were as he chased the fast running female. He never lost sight of her once as the two continued to run through the forest.

When Dinobot was starting to run short of breath, he came upon a clearing where Fawn sat, wiggling her Raptor tail in a "come hither" sort of way, enticing Dinobot to join her in the clearing. Dinobot soon nuzzled up to Fawn, and the two lay side by side in the clearing, listening to the morning sounds that surrounded them. Dinobot was happy to just spend time with the beautiful female, and lay happily next to Fawn.

Meanwhile, Terrorsaur, the sore loser of the whole fight, slowly made his way back to the Predicon base, bleeding energon as he flew on. And once back in the Predicon CR chamber, Terrorsaur and made a vow, a vow he planned to keep: _I will get that little female to be mine and no one, not even Dinobot, will be able to stop me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Fawn O'Rion is the creation of Fawnstarscream1 on DA, who also requested this fic. Fawn witnesses some of the mayhem her being a female can cause and learns how her powers can lead to problems for her. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Dinobot and Fawn sat together for a few hours, as both knew it would be hours before any other Maximals or Predicons would be up, and so the two enjoyed the morning sunrise. Fawn smiled as she felt the warmth from Dinobot's spark. He may have acted cold and aloof, but she could tell that underneath it all, there really was warmth underneath it.

Dinobot looked down at the female raptor who was being more playful than usual, which worried Dinobot slightly that Fawn might have picked up the fact that he had feelings for her. Dinobot was worried about his own feelings, as he had learned that she was not a Maximal, but an Autobot, much older than any Maximal or Predicon Dinobot knew. He was not sure if he should even have these feelings, but he felt drawn to Fawn and though he would never outright admit it, he would put his own spark on the line to save Fawn.

Back at the Predicon base, Terrorsaur was finally getting his wounds patched up in the CR chamber and recovering from the last fight that he had had with the Predicon traitor Dinobot. Terrorsaur was angry that he had lost the femme, as thinking about her made his own interfacing array ache. And with the thought that Dinobot needed to be destroyed for more than one reason and having been healed, Terrorsaur set out again to find the female and to destroy that no good raptor who had kicked the flying bots aft last time.

At the Maximal base, Cheetor and Rattrap were just starting to get ready for the day ahead while Rhinox and Optimus Primal were trying to figure out where Dinobot and Fawn O'Rion had disappeared to. It did not help the Maximals that Fawn could take on any animal form, but they figured that Dinobot and fawn had gone on a mission and left it at that.

In the forest, Fawn continued to talk to Dinobot in her raptor form. They continued to talk, but when Fawn suspected danger, her head shot up. A shot came and hit her, and though it did not kill her, it knocked her out. Dinobot shot up in his Raptor form and looked for the bot that shot at Fawn, and saw Terrorsaur coming back for round two.

"Now you are coming with me, Fawn!" screeched the flying bot.

"The Slag I am!" replied Dinobot angrily, causing the red flyer to back off shaking, as the flyer realized the raptor he had hit was not Dinobot, but precious little Fawn, "and you are going to pay for that, you son of a glitch!"

The flyer had no time to react as Dinobot jumped on the flyer's back and began ripping out the Predicon's wiring with his sharp teeth and claws. The flyer screeched and screamed as Dinobot continued to rip out components in the flyer. The flyer turned upside down mid flight and dumped Dinobot off of his back. The raptor landed on his left side, but was quickly back up as the flyer attacked once again with his claws. Dinobot jumped up and used his sharp teeth on the flyer's wing yet again, causing the flyer to crash to the ground.

And as the fighting went on, a white tiger came out of the woods and took off with the injured raptor, as somehow Fawn had communicated with the animal as she lay unconscious. The tiger was gentle and brought the raptor back to the Maximal base while the fight between Dinobot and Terrorsaur continued. Fawn was at least now safe, as the tiger transformed into Tigetron and Fawn, out of it, transformed back to her normal form as Tigetron carried her aboard the Maximal ship before leaving her under the care of Rhinox and then returning to the woods.

Meanwhile, as Fawn was now safe, the fight continued, as the two changed from their alt modes to their bipedal robot modes. Laser blasts were exchanged as both felt that they deserved to be with Fawn, as Femmes were extremely rare. Dinobot shot green lasers out of his optics as Terrorsaur tried to get his badly damaged laser blaster to fire at the raptor, but with little to no luck. Once again, outgunned, Terrorsaur took off in defeat, leaving Dinobot victorious, though it was not a victory without damage, as Dinobot bled and leaked energon more this time than the last time that the two had met, as the violence and the fight was fiercer this time, especially since Dinobot was incensed that the red flyer had attacked Fawn directly.

Unknown to the raptor, a white tiger was watching from the brush and when the raptor crashed into stasis lock, the white tiger dragged the raptor back to the Maximal ship for repairs. The Maximals were shocked to see the damage that was on Dinobot, but when Tigetron told the other bots the story of what had happened, the Maximals were extremely surprised yet grateful. They were surprised that Dinobot was so protective of Fawn but they were extremely grateful that he had gone beyond himself to help her, as that is what it meant to be a Maximal or an Autobot, you defended your teammates no matter if they are stronger or weaker than you.

Back at the con base, Megatron was getting sick of having to repair the red flyer, who refused to listen in the first place. When Terrorsaur tried to explain what was going on, Megatron was even angrier, as Terrorsaur had no idea what he was getting himself into, and with that, Megatron let the ignorant flyer to use his self repair systems to repair his body. Terrorsaur wondered just what made Fawn so dangerous – after all she was just a female, or so Terrorsaur thought. Little did Terrorsaur know just how dangerous this small female could be, as she had powers that he had no idea about, but would soon learn about the hard way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Fawn O'Rion is the creation of Fawnstarscream1 on DA, who also requested this fic. Fawn witnesses some of the mayhem her being a female can cause and learns how her powers and hormones can lead to great problems for her. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

When Fawn came to, she realized that she was in the Maximal's broken ship in the makeshift med bay, being treated for wounds that she had sustained in the last fight between Terrorsaur and Dinobot. She looked up at Rhinox, confused as to what had happened. But before Rhinox could say anything, Dinobot, all recovered from his wounds, came into the med bay and told fawn what had happened.

"Fawn, Terrorsaur attacked you. While you were in your raptor form, Terrorsaur thought that you were me and so he quickly put you out of it. It was not until he heard me respond to his ignorance that he realized that he hit the wrong raptor. Don't worry, I made sure he paid for his mistake" stated Dinobot, which made Rhinox wonder if something was going on between Dinobot and fawn, but the rhino said nothing.

"Thank you, Dinobot. I know I can always count on you" replied Fawn, still feeling the pain from the errant shot. "But how did I get back to base safely if you were fighting?"

"I can answer that" replied Rhinox, "Tigetron brought you both back to base."

Fawn and Dinobot looked at Rhinox, as neither had met Tigetron before, but when Rhinox told them that Tigetron was a Maximal, both relaxed. And seeing that Fawn and Dinobot wanted time alone, Rhinox left the two alone in the makeshift med bay so that they could do whatever they wanted to do.

Fawn, though she knew she was quite the warrior, was surprised to hear about the fight from Dinobot, and all she could say to the distant yet caring raptor was "Thank you." Dinobot was caught off guard as no one had ever thanked him, especially not without making fun of him, but Fawn was not like the other Maximals, but then that might have been because she was not a Maximal, but an Autobot, a member of the ancestors to the Maximals. Dinobot was still kicking himself for leaving Fawn vulnerable, and did not realize that Fawn could tell that the raptor was upset with himself. And while Dinobot went off on a tirade of his own, Fawn changed her form back to a female raptor and snuck over and kissed the raptor.

Upon feeling the kiss, Dinobot was shocked into silence as he turned to look and saw that fawn had returned to her female raptor mode and was encouraging Dinobot to do the same. Dinobot felt his systems warm up as Fawn's long raptor tongue began running over Dinobot's hotspots. Dinobot transformed from his robot mode to his alt mode and as the raptor, his senses picked up something his robot mode had missed – Fawn was going into heat. This was when Dinobot finally put everything together – Fawn leaving the ship, her teasing him, her searching out the right bot, and her even trying to entice the enemy to prove that her chosen bot was worthy of her – Fawn was looking for a big strong male to take care of her and her longing.

Fawn, who finally realized herself that she was in heat, kept up her ministrations on Dinobot before taking off once again, leaving Dinobot to follow the femme. Dinobot, using her scent to follow, soon found the femme back in the area in the jungle where they had watched the sunrise. But this time, something different occurred, as Dinobot saw Fawn pose in a strange manner, though his raptor side seemed to know what was going on, and soon Dinobot was on top of Fawn, lovingly stroking her as the connected in a way that they not had thought possible. Fawn, who was enjoying her first heat season ever, was amazed by how powerful yet how gentle Dinobot was with her. And enjoying the sensations, Fawn let Dinobot take her.

And once he overloaded, Dinobot took a short rest before the two began to interface again. Dinobot was lost in pleasure and the moment, as his organic side took over, blocking his robotic side from preventing what was meant to be. Fawn, lost in her own world with the whole thing, was glad that she had chosen such a wonderful mate for her first time of heat. And as they lay curled up in the forest, they kept an ear/audio out should trouble come, but for this once, trouble failed to show, as Terrorsaur was not yet completely repaired and was unable to leave the Predicon base. And so for once, Fawn and Dinobot were able to spend time together without worrying about a fight or trouble.

Meanwhile, back at the Maximal base, Rhinox checked the med bay in which he left Dinobot and Fawn only to find the room empty. When the medic sniffed the area, he suddenly realized why, as even the old medic could smell the femme in heat. Rhinox had to leave, as he felt his own arousal pressing against his own interfacing panel. The medic went back to his own room, hoping to relieve himself of the arousal from the smell in the med bay.

Back in the jungle, Dinobot and Fawn were going at again, for the umpteenth time, as Fawn's heat was driving her to make sure her selected male would fully complete what was required of him, but the thing was that Fawn knew that no matter how many "heats" she went into, she would only want Dinobot to help "relieve" her of them. Fawn realized that she was lucky that she had not attracted every male creature in the forest, but she also realized that it was due to her already have changed into the form that she was in that helped focus her scent only to another raptor. Fawn was extremely happy as she felt Dinobot on top of her yet again as she allowed him to take her. Fawn just prayed and hoped that no trouble showed up now, as she could feel that she was close to finally getting what her body was demanding of her.

Meanwhile, Terrorsaur was almost repaired, just biding his time until he could face Dinobot again and capture Fawn for his own. Little did Terrorsaur realize that in his attempt to try taking Fawn, Dinobot would not be his worst enemy, Fawn herself would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Fawn O'Rion is the creation of Fawnstarscream1 on DA, who also requested this fic. Fawn witnesses some of the mayhem her being a female can cause and learns how her powers and hormones can lead to great problems for her. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

After all her intense sessions with Dinobot due to being in heat, Fawn realized that she had in fact conceived. And in having conceived, it led to all sorts of difficult situations for relatively young Fawn. The scariest parts had to be the nightmares that she had, as she had not yet had her hormones go awry from being pregnant. And one particular dream came back to haunt her often. And this is how it went.

Fawn was traveling through the jungle, in her beautiful feminine form, carrying offspring and heavily pregnant. She was talking with all the animals, who were very kind and gentle, especially since she had lost her mate, Dinobot. She was petting a small furry white rabbit, when something always came and marred the peaceful seen. It was the most horrid thing that she had ever seen. It was a white raptor that seemed to have no soul and no spark.

This beast always seemed to come when Fawn was most vulnerable. She would be forced to change into her own raptor mode and race off, with the white, metallic, sparkless bot looking behind her. She missed her mate a lot, but while this bot that chased her looked like Dinobot, she could tell that the spark that she had loved was gone, and this bot was merely a clone with primitive instincts, and one of them was to destroy any Maximals or, in her case, Autobots.

The nightmare would get scarier by the fact that no matter where she ran, she ran into one of these sadistic clones. And usually toward the end of the dream, she was encircled by six or seven of these clones, that held her in her place. But that was not the worst part, as she was trapped in the circle, a T-Rex would enter the circle, allowed by the raptors to come near her. She found herself without any of her weapons. The T-Rex would touch her, and she would lose the offspring she already had, only so that she would instantly go into heat again and interface with the disgusting T-Rex. And it was usually during these brutal interfaces that Fawn would shoot awake, covered in sweat. She would find herself safely curled inside Dinobot's strong and sturdy frame, but the repetitive nightmare bugged her, severely.

Dinobot soon woke, finding little Fawn up and already crying. Dinobot could not stand to see Fawn cry and so he approached Fawn.

"Fawn, what is bothering you?" asked Dinobot, trying to show sensitivity that he was not well known for.

"I had that nightmare again" replied Fawn, as she looked down and away. Oh yes, she had told Dinobot about the nightmare several times, and each time, he knew it shook her up more and more. He could not figure out how she would ever have such a nightmare, but he figured it must be due to the fact that she was worried about him and the little offspring that she was carrying. Dinobot just hoped that these repetitive scary nightmares would disappear for precious little Fawn. And while Dinobot fell back into recharge, as he was still recovering from the last fight, Fawn made her way out of the Maximal ship.

Once out of the ship, Fawn, in her normal form, walked through the jungle, wondering what was wrong with her, and why she had those strange dreams, as if she was having a premonition of something that might happen in the future. And as she walked, with all her weapons intact and on her person, she ran into one bot she just could not stand – Terrorsaur. He landed right in front of her, blocking her path, pissing the pregnant female off, though the red flyer had no idea. Fawn, pissed off by the oaf that now stood in front of her, changed her form and became the most frightening earth creature she could think of, a pregnant, hungry female T-Rex.

Terrorsaur saw the change, and found himself face to face with a very aggressive, large female T-Rex. And while Terrorsaur wanted to grab little Fawn, he had never thought how hard that would be. Fawn, in her new form, snapped at the red flyer, who tried with all his might to get away, but nothing could help him escape, as thanks to her powers, Fawn was able to add wings to the T-Rex form that she was now in. the red flyer was scared out of his wits, as Fawn sank her teeth into the bots metallic outer coating. The red flyer let out a terrible squawk as he felt her teeth sink into his wiring and energon lines. And as Fawn kept her hold, the red flyer brought her back to the Predicon base.

And once at the Pred base, Fawn spit out the red flyer, who lay writhing in pain on the ground from her attack. None of the other Predicons wanted to mess with the terrifying presence in front of them. Even Megatron, who had changed to his alt mode, was surprised by how even he was dwarfed by this extremely powerful, furious femme. Megatron backed down as the femme eyed him next to chomp down on, but something in Fawn's heart called her back, and so before she could do much damage, fawn released Megatron and ran off into the forest, leaving behind very damaged and confused Predicons.

And in running back, Fawn forgot which animal she was, and soon found herself under attack from the Maximals, who mistook her for Megatron. But the Maximals stopped firing when the T-Rex said one thing.

"Stop it or you will hurt my unborn babies!" yelled out Fawn in the T-Rex form she was in, which stopped the firing immediately. And once the firing had stopped, Fawn reverted back to her own form, which surprised the Maximals as they had never realized that she could change into any animal that she chose. However, Dinobot was concerned, as he was the first to notice the wounds that appeared on Fawn's form. Dinobot hoped that with Rhinox's help, Fawn would recover and the little ones would be safe.

Meanwhile, as the Predicons began to pick up themselves and fix the damage the roving femme had done, Terrorsaur and Megatron began to plan how best to not only get rid of the Maximals but how to make Fawn their own. And let's just say, the stuff they would try would not be pretty at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Fawn O'Rion is the creation of Fawnstarscream1 on DA, who also requested this fic. Fawn witnesses some of the mayhem her being a female can cause and learns how her powers and hormones can lead to great problems for her. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A few months later)

Fawn was growing more and more tired, as she seemed to be having the same dreams and nightmares over and over. Either they were pleasant where she and Dinobot lived as a happy little family or they were awful nightmares where a Dinobot devoid of any feelings and Megatron captured her and raped her poor little body. The hardest part was she never knew when she closed her eyes if she would have the dream or the nightmare, and unfortunately, the nightmare occurred more often than the pleasant dream, leaving little Fawn a little more tired than usual as the developing babies did not help.

And one night, when Fawn woke in the middle of one of her recurrent nightmare, she left the base on her own, sneaking out as a lizard to avoid being detected by any of the Maximals. She slipped out of a broken crack just above the room she and Dinobot slept in. She managed to slip out without being noticed by any of the Maximals in the base as Cheetor and Dinobot were recharging, Rhinox was working on the ship, Optimus was at the monitor and Rattrap was busy doing only Primus knew what.

And after getting far enough away, or so she thought, she shape-shifted from her lizard form and changed into her raptor mode, as it was one of the fastest to get her away from the Maximals and closer to the Autobots so that she could think. What she did not realize was that there was a hunt out for her, led by Megatron and Terrorsaur. But not paying attention to anything else, Fawn curled her raptor body up, lay down on a log near the top of an extremely tall waterfall, and just sat to think, though her senses were fully set should someone come after her.

High in the sky, Terrorsaur noticed the lone raptor perched on the log, and sent the info to Megatron because this raptor was either Fawn or Dinobot, and either way, they would deal with it. And as Megatron slowly approached in his T-Rex mode, Terrorsaur kept watch from high in the night sky. Fawn had no idea that she was soon going to be in big trouble.

Meanwhile, back at the Maximal base, Dinobot suddenly woke up, and finding Fawn gone, Dinobot began to search all over the ship for her, but to no avail. Dinobot even asked the other Maximals, but none of them had seen her or seen her leave. And with great concern, and heavy spark, Dinobot left the Maximal base, bound and determined to find his precious Fawn. Though when he did, Dinobot would find that he was not alone in finding the female.

Meanwhile, as Dinobot wandered through the thick underbrush of the jungle in his raptor form, Megatron crept closer and closer to little Fawn, as she lay, seemingly unsuspecting of what was going on, but as Megatron approached, Fawn's eyes opened without missing a beat. And before Megatron could take a step closer, he no longer found himself facing a small raptor, he found himself facing a nasty, pregnant, female T-Rex, which stood bigger than he did. Megatron called Terrorsaur down from the sky to help just before the red flyer could spot yet another raptor coming toward them, drawn by Fawn's unique scent.

Fawn roared ferociously at the intruder as Megatron approached, wary as he never realized that the female of the T-Rex made the males look puny and were extremely aggressive, though Megatron was not one to back down from a fight. And as the Two T-Rexes began to square off, Dinobot, in his raptor form, showed up and saw the fight. Fawn pretended like she did not see Dinobot, as she had to concentrate on fighting her fight, as both she and Megatron were on the edge near the large waterfall.

Dinobot, being the bot he was, wanted to join in the fray, but he was stopped by the red flyer that Dinobot had not seen as he rushed in. And while the two Large Dinosaurs fought with a vengeance, Dinobot squared off again with the red flyer once again. Teeth and claws left marks and dream blood and energon on all sides. Fawn managed to take a large bite out of Megatron's side, leaving the bot's spark open to attack, though Megatron ignored it. Dinobot was fighting Terrorsaur, raptor versus flyer.

And then suddenly, Dinobot, who had clamped down hard on the red flyer's wing, flung the bot straight at the fighting T-Rexes, knocking Fawn off-balance. Megatron took the turn in events, and rammed straight into Fawn, knocking her off the cliff and into the water many hundreds of feet below. Dinobot yelled at the top of his lungs, but he was unable to stop his beloved from falling and as he watched her fall further and further away. When she hit the water and he saw no movement, Dinobot became enraged. He turned to see not only the crippled fighter that he had been fighting, but also the injured Megatron stood proudly. Dinobot, completely gone off the deep end in rage, first headed to the flyer and tore the bot limb from limb, leaving the bot scattered over a 50 foot radius with no part too close to another. And still not satisfied and in an intense rage, the raptor charged at Megatron, sinking his teeth right into Megatron's malicious spark, causing the larger bot to scream in pain before crashing into a heap of scrap metal.

Dinobot, spit out the nasty tasting spark, which floated away to be condemned to the pit. But even that did not satisfy Dinobot as he looked over the edge again. This time he saw a form on the distant shore, though it did not appear to be alive. When Dinobot scanned over it from his place, he found no life signs on her. And with heavy heart, Dinobot left the spot, his dreams of ever having his own family crushed right before his eyes.

Little did anyone yet realize that things were not quite as they seemed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Fawn O'Rion is the creation of Fawnstarscream1 on DA, who also requested this fic. Are Fawn and Megatron truly gone or is all not as it seems? This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Fawn lay on her side on the bank of the mighty river whose current had washed her ashore, in her given form. She appeared to be dead to all who saw her including Dinobot, but she was not dead, far from it, and as she lay there, she found that she felt as if she was elsewhere, as if she was far from the river bank and her body. She felt as if she was being lifted up into the air, but when she opened her eyes, she did not see anything familiar. She saw a void that was somehow filled with light and a voice that she did not recognize. And this voice, which must have been the Vok who had been watching this planet, were speaking directly to Fawn's heart, somehow. They were telling her things that at first she liked hearing, but toward the end, she was getting angry, as she felt they were telling her to get off their planet. And with a sudden flash of light, Fawn woke up and released pent up energy that sent the mysterious Vok away from her.

And upon standing, Fawn looked at where she was and saw the mighty ricer as well as the waterfall. She had no idea how she survived, but she could feel in her heart that things were not as they should be. And so picking herself up and dusting herself off, Fawn changed her form and began to run through the weeds a bit to gather her thoughts.

Meanwhile, as the pile of metal sat on the top of the cliff, some of the other Predicons were trying to reassemble Terrorsaur and the now sparkless body of their leader. And as Waspinator and Blackarachnia worked on the T-Rex, something strange happened, as the spark that had inhabited the body had returned instead of going to the pit, as it should have. At once, Megatron came back to life, hell bent on destroying Dinobot and the Maximals at all costs. And so, with their leader back, Megatron and the Preds moved toward the Maximal base.

Meanwhile, Dinobot sat in the jungle, sulking as his one true love in this life had left him, or so he thought, as he had determined that no organic being would be able to survive a fall that far down. And since he did not want to tell the other Maximals about the news just yet, Dinobot had stopped in the jungle to gather his wits and his thoughts, though he should have kept his sensors on to full, as the Preds were on the move, and unfortunately for Dinobot, they had spotted him from a mile off, his distraught state giving the Preds the perfect opportunity to capture the spark broken mech, who had little fight left in him at the moment.

Down by the river's edge, Fawn became to check herself out. Even she was amazed at what little damage the fall had caused her. But she realized that Dinobot had seen her fall and had seen her as she lay motionless on the sandy shore. And with that realization, Fawn changed into the form of a raptor and began to head toward the Maximal base, going right through the jungle where Dinobot had been captured by the Preds.

As Fawn ran through the jungle, she heard heavy footsteps, and so changed forms from raptor to a serpent. And as Fawn slithered along the ground, she saw a sight that absolutely shocked her – Megatron had captured the distraught Dinobot. Fawn watched as Megatron first took his revenge out of Dinobot's hide, as the T-Rex did something that Fawn hoped she would never see again, before the T-Rex dragged the temporarily offlined raptor back to the Pred base. And realizing this was her only chance to save her lover and mate, Fawn became a chameleon, and placed herself right on top of her mate, having gone unseen by all the Predicons around her. She knew there was little else she could do as she figured Dinobot had not made it back to the Maximal base and she had no way to communicate with the other Maximals to tell them what was going on, and so Fawn kept still as she watched all the Preds drag Dinobot to their despicable layer.

However, things at the Maximal base were in controlled chaos, as Optimus Primal realized that both Fawn and Dinobot were missing. All of the Maximals had searched the ship to no avail. IT was not until Tigetron and Airrazor came to the Maximals and told the news that the Maximals realized they truly had a problem. Airrazor told of the battle on the cliff and Fawn falling over it and landing at the bottom while Tigetron told of Dinobot's capture by the Predicons. The Maximals knew that the first place they needed to look was at the river bottom – that was until Silverbolt came along and told the Maximals that Fawn had survived the fall but no one knew where she was now. Rattrap swore, as he just like all the other Maximals knew that Fawn could easily change into any creature of her choosing and she could be anywhere. This made the Maximals very uneasy, but they set out to find their lost comrades, as their was little else that they could do.

Meanwhile, when Dinobot finally came back online, he realized that he was chained up and hung by his wrists in the Predicon brig, with Terrorsaur guarding him, smirking in apparent victory. Dinobot tried to fire up his optic lasers, but nothing happened. Dinobot swore as he realized that not only was he sore in places he should not have been sore in, but all his weaponry had been offlined and powered down so that he would not even be able to defend himself against any of the Preds. Dinobot was too saddened to care at the moment, and Fawn realized, as she still clung to his armor, that he still thought that she was dead. Fawn was going to have to prove her bravery and that she was still alive to not only the Predicons and the Maximals, but also especially to Dinobot. The only question Fawn had at the moment was how best to approach this unorthodox rescue and do it so that neither she nor Dinobot were hurt or killed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Fawn O'Rion is the creation of Fawnstarscream1 on DA, who also requested this fic. What is going to happen to Fawn and Dinobot and can Fawn use her special abilities to save her lover? This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Fawn remained in her chameleon disguise, trying to figure out what exactly was the best way to handle things. She could feel in her own heart that Dinobot's spark was still in pain, from thinking it had lost her. Something that Fawn realized was that Dinobot's programming had a flaw, it could not truly detect if an organic was alive or dead. That thought made Fawn realize why Dinobot thought she was dead even though she wasn't, as when he last saw her, she gave no indication of being alive. And so, hoping to prove herself to her lover and her own self, Fawn stealthily climbed off the recharging Dinobot and studied the area around her.

Once Fawn reached the cold metallic floor, she changed her colors to blend in while still being able to explore the brig and the cell. In her exploration, Fawn found the window that was high up in the cell was too small for Dinobot to fit through. As much as she wished she could have just flown him out of here, it was not going to be that easy. Fawn sighed in frustration, as it meant only one thing, she would have to use her wit and fighting skills wisely if she wanted the two of them to make it out alive and unharmed for the most part. And then Fawn thought of something she hadn't before.

Meanwhile, the Maximals were spread out far and wide in teams, trying to find the lost Fawn and the captured, distraught Dinobot. All the Maximals were extremely worried as their number was few, and if they could not find their comrades, they faced an even greater chance of being blasted into oblivion by the ruthless Megatron and the Predicons. But unwilling to give up, the Maximals continued their search hoping to find a clue somewhere that would lead them in the right direction.

Meanwhile, Fawn sized up her competition – Terrorsaur was a complete idiot and extremely dull-witted as far as Fawn was concerned, as were most of the Predicons, with the possible exception of the leader Megatron. Fawn, decided that for this first "fight" she would use her wit more than her fighting skills. And so Fawn slyly crawled out of the brig cell and past Terrorsaur who did not see the camouflaged organic as it crossed the metallic floor.

Once out of sight, Fawn changed her form – to look and sound exactly like the despised Predicon leader. And with her disguise, she headed straight back for the brig cell, obviously scaring the tar out of Terrorsaur whose joints shook as he was confronted by what he thought was his leader.

"Why are you not taking care of our guest?" asked Fawn, sounding just like Megatron.

"S-s-sorry, Lord M-M-Megatron, w-w-what would y-y-you like me to do?" replied Terrorsaur, unable to discern that this Megatron was not the real one.

"For one, I would like you to release him from his restraints, as he is obviously no threat to us with his weapons offlined" the fake Megatron stated, and Terrorsaur quickly complied, releasing Dinobot from the chains he hung on, causing Dinobot's energon-depleted form to crash to the floor. Thankfully Terrorsaur was looking away or he would have seen a one second look of concern on the fake Megatron's face as Dinobot's body hit the ground.

"There, sir, it is done" replied Terrorsaur, still terrified of his leader breathing down his neck. In her own mind, Fawn smiled as she had not realized how much of a reputation Megatron had within even his own men.

"Very well, my minion. Now I want you to power him back up and online his weaponry level to the lowest level possible – as I have a plan to use him. For bait to catch the Maximals" stated the fake Megatron, the words tasting disgusting as they left Fawn's mouth, but she could see that the red flyer was doing as he was told. And then, once Dinobot was removed from the cell and handed to the fake Megatron, Fawn had once last idea.

"For having failed to obey my orders, I sentence you to remain in this cell until I come down and say otherwise" snarled the fake Megatron, who watched as the red flyer, still nervously shaking, wordlessly entered the brig cell while Fawn locked the door behind the red flyer, a sadistic smile on her face. She had beaten dumbaft number one, the question was how many more would she have to face before they got free.

The last thing that the red flyer saw was who he thought was Megatron dragging Dinobot's body off, as his T-Rex head had the raptor by the neck, a move that only Megatron would ever pull (or someone trying to portray Megatron). And so, feeling the sting of failure, the red flyer remained in the brig, completely clueless to the fact that he had been had.

And as she headed off, Fawn, in her Megatron disguise headed to the Con CR chamber to repair and re-energize the raptor bot. And just after she had placed Dinobot in the chamber, Fawn thought she heard something, and so changing forms yet again, she turned into the red flyer, and it was a good thing she had as Waspinator peaked in to see what was going on. Fawn merely gave a nod to the green bot who went on his way, as seeing Terrorsaur by the CR chamber was not unusual as of late. Waspinator surmised in his own mind that Megatron must have changed the guard over the captive, and then Waspinator headed off and flew outside. Fawn let out a small sigh of relief while she waited for Dinobot to be finished in the chamber, but before he could finish, she heard another sound.

Fawn once again changed her form, his time to Waspinator, who was and is as far as Fawn was concerned the dumbest of the dumbafts. And as she waited by the CR chamber, Inferno came along and noticed Waspinator waiting by the CR chamber.

"You are to protect the colony of our Queen! Why are you standing around here" asked Inferno, optics narrowing slightly.

"Wasp damaged, me Waspinator waiting for Terrorsaur to finish in CR chamber then me go 'defend the colony'" the fake Waspinator stated. Inferno was wary but sensing nothing out of the ordinary, Inferno left.

"Carry on soldier, for our colony and our Queen need to be defended" stated Inferno just before he left.

Once he was gone, Fawn sighed yet again, _and I thought Waspinator was truly the Predicon's village idot, but Inferno sure comes close_.

But soon, there was one bot that came and this one was one that Fawn was not going to be able to fool. Fawn heard the heavy footsteps coming down the hall and knew in an instant who it was – Megatron! She quickly changed her form but it was too late, she knew she had been spotted as a traitor when she felt a laser blast burn the top part of her wrist even though she was still in Waspinator's form.

"Who are you, and where do you come from, you Son of a glitch" bellowed Megatron, unsure who this intruder was, but he knew it was not Waspinator.

That was when Fawn, changed her form yet again to that of a big black Dragon with beady red eyes that could breath fire, fly, and bite through metal without any effort. And only after transforming once again to her new form did Fawn reply with fire emerging from her mouth, "Megatron, I am your worst nightmare!"

Megatron didn't show it, but this beast intimidated him, as the tyrant could feel the mighty beasts fiery breath on him. This was going to be one hell of a fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Fawn O'Rion is the creation of Fawnstarscream1 on DA, who also requested this fic. This has the big fight between Fawn and Megatron. Who will win? This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Megatron stared down the foul-breathed dragon that was breathing fire into his face, completely unaware that inside the CR chamber was Dinobot, being repaired from the damage that the Predicons had done. Megatron, feeling that he had a better chance in his beast mode, transformed into his T-Rex form and prepared for battle, laser blasters ready.

Fawn, in her evil dragon form, used her right front leg and swiped at the T-Rex, knocking Megatron back a good twenty feet into a wall. Megatron slammed into wall with a loud thud, which formed a slight crack in the back of the Predicon's helm. And after a moment or two of disorientation, Megatron fired his laser blasters at the beast in front of him. Shockingly to Megatron, many of them bounced off the tough skin of the dragon and came ricocheting back at Megatron as well as being deflected to elsewhere in the base. Megatron, fuming, aimed one of his laser blasts and hit Fawn right in the eye, and while it did little damage, it caused a great deal of pain, which caused the dragon to roar mightily, blasting Megatron with a large ball of fire.

Megatron felt some of his own metal begin to melt as he continued to fight the black dragon that appeared thicker skinned than Megatron realized, as more of his laser blasts bounced of the iron-like hide of the evil looking dragon. Fawn took another swing at the T-Rex, leaving several long scrapes on the Predicon's front chassis, causing energon and oil to seep out, dripping to the floor, making the floor slick for both contestants, as they continued to battle, both covered with scars and scrapes from the battle.

Meanwhile, as the Maximals continued their search, they found something that set them all on high alert – the drag marks where Dinobot had been forcibly dragged off by the Predicons. This made the small band of Maximals even more wary of what they might find as they moved further along, unknowingly moving closer to the Predicon base. But when a loud roar took over the valley and jungle, all the Maximals had only one thought – wherever they were, Dinobot and Fawn were in trouble. And so with that thought in mind, the Maximals began to pick up speed in their search.

Back at the Predicon base, while Fawn the dragon and Megatron clashed, slashing and blasting each other, Dinobot remained in the CR chamber, unsure what was going on and where he was at. All he could hope was that one of the Maximals would rescue him, though he was still uncertain if he deserved to be rescued, as he still felt that it was his fault that little Fawn was now dead and gone. Little did the raptor realize that it was his precious Fawn that was now saving him from the torment that the Predicons had done to him.

Back in battle, Megatron was still amazed at the fact that many of his attacks had seemed to bounce off the dragon leaving little if any evidence of a fight. Megatron, however, was bleeding energon profusely from multiple wounds as well as his metal was melted and out of shape thanks to the dragon's fiery breath. For her part, Fawn was not unwounded, but she was in much better shape than her opponent who lunged at her again. Fawn used her front left foot and clawed the wounded Predicon leader, once again throwing the battered and bloodied bot against the wall, knocking out the Predicon's laser blasters.

Megatron swore, as he did not like the fact that he was getting his aft kicked by some mythical creature that seemed to remain unharmed no matter what the tyrant threw at it. But what Megatron did not realize was that some of the blasts and weapons that he had thrown at the dragon had penetrated her iron-like hide and were causing her to bleed, but she had turned the blood to look black so that the tyrant could not see that he had indeed inflicted wounds upon her. This time, when Megatron got up and realized his weapons systems were offline, he charged at the dragon at full speed, but before he could hit her softer belly, he was snagged by the dagger like teeth she had in her mouth. Megatron swore as he felt the teeth crush his metal body. Fawn, not realizing that the dragon she had created fed on the "blood" from victims, watched as her own form began to chew on the tyrant, crush the metal further, and causing the tyrant to scream and holler like a girl while still swearing like a sailor.

And as suddenly as the screaming began, all went silent. Fawn spit out the mashed up metal that was in her mouth only to realize that her dagger like and razor sharp teeth had indeed punctured the tyrant's spark chamber, releasing the foul spark once again, though with as trashed and as slagged as Megatron's former body was, there was now no way to save the tyrant whose spark was hurled away from the earth by Fawn before she returned to a form that would be able to open the CR Chamber door. Fawn only hoped that she had not been too late to save her love.

Off in the distance, The Maximals heard the great fight going on, and then the screaming, and then nothing, as if whatever had been screaming had been silenced forever. And then the Maximals saw that a ghastly green spark had been hurled from the Predicon base. They did not know it at the time, but that spark was the poisoned spark of Megatron on its way to the Pit. All the Maximals knew was that they had to find their teammates and they had to do it soon. They hoped against hope that the spark they saw launched out of the Pred base was not Dinobot's spark.

Meanwhile, Fawn changed her form once again, to a human that was the same size as a Transformer. And having learned how to open the doors on a CR Chamber, Fawn soon opened the door, and faced her lover, Dinobot, who was still alive and well as well as prepared for battle. But when Dinobot stepped out of the chamber and realized that the fight was over, he looked at the femme next to him and wondered if she was really who he hoped she was. Fawn just smiled, as she knew in her heart that this was going to be extremely difficult to explain to the other Maximals nevermind Dinobot.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Fawn O'Rion is the creation of Fawnstarscream1 on DA, who also requested this fic. The fight with Megatron is over, but is Fawn's other fight is just starting. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Even as Dinobot, with the look of shock on his face, looked over at the gigantic femme that helped him, he knew in a sparkbeat it was his "little Fawn" as he always called her. But suddenly, things took a slight turn for the worse, as the injuries that Fawn had sustained from the fight were finally catching up with her, and her body changed back to its normal form and size before passing out from losing so much blood. Dinobot, seeing that Megatron was nothing more than a pile of shredded slag, scooped up little Fawn, changed to his raptor mode, and ran off, hoping that he could make it to the Maximal base before he truly lost his precious lover, who was still pregnant with his little offspring.

As he left, Dinobot found a safe subspace he could keep Fawn in as he ran, just in case he needed both hands to fight the other Predicons who still did not yet know that there "esteemed" leader was dead and nothing more than a pile of slag. Dinobot began to run off into the jungle, heading for the Maximal base, unaware that many of the Maximals were on their way to the Predicon base to find Dinobot and hopefully Fawn, though no one knew exactly where she was for sure.

Back at the Maximal base, Rhinox had stayed behind, as someone needed to stay at base in case of medical emergencies as well as to continue repairing the ship so that they could someday go home. Rhinox, while aware of the search, was unaware of what was going to soon come knocking at the base door.

Meanwhile, as Dinobot continued to race through the jungle, he could feel Fawn still fighting to live in the special subspace pocket he had placed her in. And he was glad he had, as before he could get too far away from the base, he met up with his persistent nemesis – Terrorsaur. The red flyer stood defiantly in the raptor's way, stating "you want to leave, you have to get by me first" with the flyer's posture. Dinobot was furious, as he had no time to fight as Fawn's very life lay in the balance, but seeing that he had no choice, Dinobot prepared himself for a showdown, grateful that he had placed Fawn in the safe, special place that she was in. The red flyer transformed and soon, it was flyer versus raptor once again.

Dinobot used his sharp claws and dentals to shred and puncture the red flyer, who still had not learned not to miss with the raging raptor. Terrorsaur, still thinking he had a chance, swooped down low and flew by only to find his previously undamaged left wing lodged tightly in the angry raptor's jaws, sharp teeth beginning to snap the metal and cause energon as well as oil to flow freely out of all the puncture wounds on the wing. Terrorsaur struggled to gain his freedom, but soon found that the more he struggled the tighter the grip became and the more energon and oil the flyer lost, pools already forming below the flyer. Finally, once the flyer was too weak to fight, Dinobot hurled the weakened bot far away and then hurried even faster toward the Maximal base, hoping against all hope that the slight delay would not cause him to lose his beloved Fawn.

Meanwhile, the Maximals reached the Predicon base, finding it in utter shambles. Optimus Primal looked around but saw no sign of Dinobot or Fawn. And as the others searched the disgusting Predicons ship, it was then that Cheetor discovered the grisly slagged remains of the defiant Predicon leader. Cheetor called the others who were with him to see the sight. Many came to see the pile of mangled metal that looked very little like Megatron, but it was Rattrap who noticed the blood and then the raptor prints that left the base that started out just past the grisly offlined remains of Megatron. The Maximals, surprised and pleased by the fact that Megatron was gone, now set out to see if they could find Dinobot and Fawn, not knowing that Dinobot was racing against time to save little Fawn's life.

Rhinox, at the Maximal base, was thrown for a loop when he heard a loud crash and bang, as if someone had entered the Maximal base in a hurry. Rhinox hastily made his way to the main chamber, guns drawn in case of an intruder, where he was greeted by a breathless Dinobot holding a bleeding and precious Fawn in his hand, and Rhinox lowered and put away his weapons upon seeing the familiar faces. Rhinox, seemingly understanding what was needed, quickly grabbed Fawn and took her to the "med bay" after Rhinox shoved the tired and worn out Dinobot into the CR Chamber, as Dinobot was covered with injuries due to his intense and life-threatening fight with Terrorsaur. Rhinox, worried about poor little Fawn and her offspring, soon worked hard to save the precious little female, though he could not be sure if she had received help too late or not.

Having followed in Dinobot's footsteps, the Maximals soon realized that at least Dinobot was back on the Maximal ship and the others were relieved that the Predicons had once again been defeated, but this time permanently. The Maximals quickly boarded their broken down vessel, hoping to find their teammates alive and well, but not all was as good as it appeared when they entered their grounded spacecraft.

The Maximals boarded the craft, finding the CR chamber in use, and assumed that Dinobot was in the chamber. And shortly after the group arrived, Dinobot burst out of the CR chamber, heading out in a hurry to somewhere. Optimus Primal and the others followed the quick raptor as it seemed to be heading for a specific place.

Soon enough, Dinobot and the others who had followed him stopped outside a window. At first the rest of the Maximals did not get it until Rhinox maneuvered around to take care of something. There, laying motionless, except for ragged breathing, on the table was little Fawn, injuries covering her small form. The Maximals, who had be joyful to find Dinobot and Fawn back at the base, had a gigantic mood shift, as all were hoping that poor little Fawn would make it. Dinobot watched intently, the only one other than Rhinox aware of just how precarious a position that little Fawn was in. And while the others left, after offering words of encouragement, Dinobot stayed at the window, a small tear in his optic, hoping that his special little Fawn would come back to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Fawn O'Rion is the creation of Fawnstarscream1 on DA, who also requested this fic. The fight with Megatron is over, but is Fawn's other fight is just starting. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

While laying unconscious, Fawn could feel the love and concern coming from Dinobot. He was alive and well. Yet she knew she was facing a tough time as her body fought to heal. And so summoning all her courage and strength, Fawn made the decision to fight what was happening to her. And the fight began to show through as Rhinox realized that the readings he had been recording were changing ever so slightly. He immediately commed Dinobot, hoping that the raptor would be happy to see that the little femme was fighting and struggling to come back.

Dinobot immediately ran toward the makeshift med bay where his precious little Fawn was fighting for her life and the lives of their offspring. Dinobot's spark was racing as he was hopeful that she was coming back to him. And though he was hopeful, he felt powerless and helpless just merely watching as she struggled. And so, against Rhinox's advice, Dinobot walked right up beside Fawn's berth and began speaking softly to the lithe little femme who lay there. And as he talked, he spoke straight from his spark, not knowing if his words would even be heard by Fawn.

In a world of her own, Fawn was exploring around and was heading toward a certain light in the distance, but when she heard a new sound she turned around and headed toward it, reaching for it like it was her last hope. She continued to follow the sound, she recognized it and followed it with fervor hoping that it would help guide her back to where she wanted to be most, by her lover's side. She continued to follow the voice, as it slowly became louder and louder in a way, as if she was really hearing it with her own ears. When it paused to take a breath, she always hoped it returned, and found that it did. Little did Dinobot realize that his talking was guiding his little lover away from death and bringing her back to the land of the living.

Back in a different reality, Dinobot continued to talk to his little Fawn. He was not sure if it would work, but desperate to try something, anything, he continued, watching her little body shudder as he continued talking. Dinobot knew that if she was moving, she was alive, and he was determined to do what he could to help her come back to him, especially since she had saved him from Megatron.

Rhinox just watched Fawn's vitals, and was surprised to find that she was fighting even harder. Rhinox, curious, told Dinobot to stop talking for a moment, and when it was done, the vitals started taking a down turn. Rhinox then told Dinobot to continue, and watched in amazement as the vitals became stronger and stronger. Even Rhinox was hoping that little Fawn would pull through this. The medic looked down at the bandaged, bruised, and bloodied little femme. She certainly was a fighter and this was no exception.

Meanwhile, after the pause and confusion, Fawn continued to follow the steady voice that was helping her guide her back. She could feel the pain in her body and feel the cuts and bruises that had been carefully bandaged. She could feel! She was excited, but weak, as she could tell she had lost a great deal of blood, but she could feel, and slowly slipping out of her dreamlike reality into the reality with the two bots, Fawn slowly and carefully opened her eyes and let out a small cough, which sent intense pain throughout her little frame, but she was just glad to be alive and to feel the pain.

Dinobot saw Fawn's eyes open and heard the little cough as well as saw Fawn's body cringe in sheer pain. "Can't you give her something for the pain, Rhinox?" asked Dinobot, upset that his little mate was in pain. Rhinox soon gave the small femme some pain medication, and the raptor watched closely, as he did not want to lose his little lover again. Fawn, feeling the med spread throughout her body, soon relaxed, and opened her eyes more, and in looking up above her, looked right into Dinobot's optics, and then smiled. She now knew whose voice that was that had guided her back here, it was Dinobot's. And with that smile, the little femme fell back asleep, sending her love to Dinobot, who felt the warmth of her love surround his spark. And now, he knew that she would be fine.

(Several months down the road)

The Maximals were about to depart from the ancient earth, heading back to their own time, but leaving behind Dinobot, Fawn and their little family, two small sparkling mechs that were a perfect blend of Dinobot and Fawn. Fawn knew that she had to remain on ancient earth, as she was an Autobot and needed to remain until her Autobot friends were revived, and Dinobot, loving Fawn too much to leave her, decided to remain. The two little mechs, one named Spark and the other named Tiger, were playing in the grass nearby. The two little ones had never known anything different, and that was how Fawn and Dinobot had wanted to keep it. And so with heavy heart, Fawn and Dinobot bid farewell to the Maximals.

(add 4 million years)

The Autobots had just been reactivated, which Fawn and Dinobot were patiently waiting for. They had grown closer together over the years, helping out with human history, but remaining a mystery to the humans of earth. When Optimus finally came out of stasis lock and saw Fawn not looking a day older than when they first crash landed, he smiled. And then Fawn introduced Dinobot, and their little family. Optimus nodded with approval, as it was always good to have one more fighting the good fight against the Decepticons. And Dinobot, happy to be with his family, was one of the most courageous soldiers that the Prime could ask for. And so Fawn and Dinobot helped turn the tide of the war, helping the Autobots win and defeat the Cons. All in all, for Dinobot and Fawn, it had been a match made in heaven, and nothing would ever take that away.


End file.
